Tay-K Pranks Hideri With "I Love My Choppa"!
Tay-K: Hey everyone. So there's this kid named Hideri whose a trap and is gay. I do have respects for those who are in the LGBT community, but I decided to have a little fun with him. I got the lyrics of I Love My Choppa. And I'm gonna text the lyrics with him. It's gonna be so funny! At the texting app... Tay-K: This is Oda. I got your phone number! Hideri: What? How did you find out?! Tay-K: Don't ask. Anyway, I got a confession to make. Hideri: And what is it? Tay-K: I was cruisin down the street, four deep. Three b****es, one yoppa on me. Hideri: What does that mean? Tay-K: And the yoppa might as well be a fe'. Cuz it got two arms and some feet. Cuz it wake up in the morning and it eat. Hideri: ODA!!! I AIN'T PLAYING WITH YOU!!! WHAT DOES ALL OF THIS MEAN?!?! Tay-K: It means... I love my choppa and I think it love me. Prolly cuz I let that b**** do what it please. Call a hitter cuz he gon shoot for free. (yu heard) Hideri: You are in love with a gun?!?! I thought you were gay like me! And ARE YOU INTO GANGBANGING NOW?!?! Tay-K: Maybe! ������ Hideri: That's not funny! Tay-K: Anyway... Let me hush, that’s between him and me. R-I-P Eazy-E. Hideri: I'll admit, I do miss Eazy-E. He makes great music! Tay-K: N****s actin like b****es, man these n****s actin like fe's. Choppa with extensions, p**** boi get on your knees. Hideri: I KNOW YOU DID NOT SAY THE N WORD!!! WAIT TILL MATSUBARA HEARS ABOUT THIS!!! Tay-K: Money counter count it up, fffff, beep. (gang gang) I don’t tote no choppa, b**** the choppa tote me. (with my gang) I might just pop ya, watch your talkin to me. Yoppa have a blood walkin' on the scene. Hideri: You act like I can't go back to West Palm Beach! Just stop this! And if this is some kind of prank, it isn't funny! Tay-K: Boy you n****s love talking, yoppa's scream. Tote F&N Five-Seven but I'm 16. He think he hard well that choppa beat his meat. (ugh) Hideri: DID YOU MADE THAT BOY HAVE S** WITH YOUR GUN?!?! GIRL YOU NASTY AS F***!!! Tay-K: My momma insane and my daddy OG. So I’m insane, I don’t know what to think. I’m EBK, I’ll put anything to sleep. I love my choppa and her parents wanna meet. Hideri: More like "I love my choppa and my parents whooped my a**"! Tay-K: I LOVE MY CHOPPA AND I THINK SHE LOVE ME!!! I LOVE MY CHOPPA AND I THINK SHE LOVE ME!!! I LOVE MY CHOPPA AND I THINK SHE LOVE ME!!! I LOVE MY CHOPPA AND I THINK SHE LOVE ME!!! I LOVE MY CHOPPA AND I THINK SHE LOVE ME!!! I LOVE MY CHOPPA AND I THINK SHE LOVE ME!!! I LOVE MY CHOPPA AND I THINK SHE LOVE ME!!! Hideri: Stop spamming my phone! Stop talking like you in the ghetto! Stop saying the n word! AND STOP THIS PRANK OF YOURS!!! Tay-K: Alright imma come clean this was a prank I'm Tay-K boy. (posts picture of him on a green screen) Hideri: IT WAS YOU ALL OF THIS TIME?!?! Tay-K: lol n**** your reaction was priceless �� Hideri: Don't talk to me... Tay-K: It's just a prank bro! Also, say bye! Hideri: Bye, I guess... Category:Fanfic Category:Music